


Simon Lightwood-Bane

by Derek_Daniel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Clary Fray, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Daylighter Raphael Santiago, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, F/F, F/M, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Multi, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Ragnor Fell Lives, Raphael Santiago Speaks Spanish, Raphael is a Little Shit, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Daniel/pseuds/Derek_Daniel
Summary: Alec looked at everything with bewilderment. What was that boy full of blood doing in the apartment he shared with Magnus? What the hell was happening?





	Simon Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jun-Asai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jun-Asai).



> Au: This Saphael includes Malec. Simon was bitten at a young age. Raphael was not the one who found Simon, it was Magnus, and there will be a totally adorable adoption. Some of the events in the original story exist or can not exist. Since mostly we focus on the relationship of Raphael and Simon. In Malec as parents of a teenage vampire. Also in some funny scenes as a family (including Max and Rafael Lightwood-Bane). Max Lightwood; younger brother of Alec; its alive. Dedicated to @ Jun-Asai. If you ever dare to go through the Wattpad application you can find the story under the same nickname as Derek_Daniel but completely in Spanish.

_**1.- Necesito una explicación.** _

Alexander no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el apartamento de su novio.   
En el instituto no lo necesitaban en ese momento, así que ir a ver a Magnus era una de las cosas que le permitían en su tiempo libre.   
Miró al hechicero que estaba recostado en el sofá, sobre lo que parecía ser un cuerpo. Pero no estaba realmente seguro. Gracias al ángulo en que estaba al entrar en el desván. El Presidente Meow caminaba entre sus piernas ronroneando para llamar su atención y poder ser cargado por él cazador de sombras. Alec lo hizo sin protestar, el gato era una ternura, es cuando realmente se lo propone, aunque no muy a menudo gracias a su naturaleza que contradice totalmente la de su dueño.

—Mags — hablo con calma— ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó cerrando la puerta lo mejor posible, gracias al gato en sus brazos.

Se acerca a él con cuidado de no soltar al gato. Pero no fue necesario ya que este salto con elegancia de sus brazos al suelo; (un movimiento fluido e impredecible para todos aquellos que no habían tratado con ese temible animal); Para ir con Magnus.   
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Alec miró todo con desconcierto.   
¿Qué hacía este niño cubierto de sangre en el apartamento que compartía con Magnus? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Magnus, necesito una explicación —exclamó sorprendido al acercarse a la que sentía que era una queja mundana de dolor.

Algo dentro de él se activó cuando vio al chico moreno moverse en el sofá en medio de pequeños murmullos y lo que sonaba como sollozos. Algo lo llevó a tomar su mano y permanecer a su lado hasta que logró despertarse, era una sensación inexplicablemente cálida.

—Lo encontré en el mismo lugar en el que estaba el presidente de Meow —declaró el mayor, le acarició la frente con calma y movió los dedos con magia para ayudarlo—, lo encontré abandonado en un callejón cerca del edificio de apartamentos.

—¿Y tu mejor idea fue traerlo a casa? —Preguntó, fuera del calor de la disputa.

"Estaba lleno de sangre, tierra, y parecía totalmente aturdido, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?", Frunció el ceño en concentración.

"¿Tierra?", Empuja al hombre mayor con poca fuerza. Nada que pueda lastimar a su compañero sin darse cuenta: debería haberlo revisado. ¿Y si es un vampiro novato? No puedes aceptar gente así, cariño. Antes de que digas algo, no, no estoy contra los vampiros ni bajo tierra, después de todo, salgo contigo. Se quejó, quitándole la ropa al chico lo mejor que pudo.

—Puedes pedirme que me haga a un lado — se quejó un poco. Solo un poco para que Alec no viera lo amable que actuaba con esa faceta del sobreprotector del padre.

—Hágase un lado, por favor — movió su mano, apuntando a su habitación solicitando — traiga la ropa a su medida, busque algo de comida y deje de quejarse— aunque fue más una orden que un pedido.

Magnus gave him an offended look as he did what he was asking. Chairman Meow settled into one of the individual armchairs that were in place, looking to closely, too much for a simple cat (altough taking into account that he lived with Magnus, one could expect anything from the pussycat); to he sorcerer who whispered in a low voice some nonsense. Quotes without much sense about how Alexander was taking him out of his living room in his own attic. The cat seemed to smile before the eyes of the great wizard of Brooklyn. Because he was only purring and enjoying watching his master work follow the orders-indications of another living being. Not to mention that the man only worked for himself (he rarely helped to someone with out asking for something in return).  
Alec naked the boy without much importance, he was not interested in seeing it, it was something he had done sometime with Max, his younger brother; being that this one could not change the clothes only by his age. I check between the spots of dirt and dried blood looking for some evidence of what I was imagining. Then he found the what i was looking for, a mark of teeth, a bite on the boy's pale neck.

—We'll need blood—he exclaimed the blue-eyed aloud in a shrill tone of resignation.

Magnus appeared down the hall with a couple of blankets and with a snap of fingers left the teenager as good as new, no dirt in his hands, clean hair and perfectly combed. There were no traces of blood, he put him on new clothes. Getting him some new boxers still unused. Giving him an old Alec shirt and some pants that he had to fix with magic to suit him. He was tall enough to show that he was a young man destined to grow up, but not so much as to be able to pass it.

—I do not think he needs the blood, he did not look really hurt or something like that.

—He's a rookie vampire, Mags. A chick—he walked to the warlock taking the blankets he held in his arms—i really it that hope it will not hurt some mundane or himself during his transition.

Magnus nodded thoughtfully. Alec sighed, wraping the boy up and taking his boyfriend's hand to go prepare some decent food. Although he was aware that neither of them was very good at cooking (Jace was always the best of the three Lightwood to prepare decent andreally edible things). His was not really cooking, but he could defend himself with some sandwiches, toast for breakfastand a laden coffee. It was not much, but enough to survive in the mornings before buying some real food.

—How did you not realize he was a vampire?—he asked.

—Well, I found it when the sun was going down—he leaned on the threshold of the kitchen door—he had been muttering incoherently, first I thought he was drunk. But I end up sitting against a wall and when I was closer I could see the blood, the earth.

—When the sun was hiding?—incredulous and disoriented let aside what he was doing so he could give his full attention to his boyfriend—it was not a vampire who revived him. But an underground would not dare to get involved in the affairs of the children of the night.

—And a shadowhunter?

—I do not think they risk breaking the rules—i reflect looking with calculating eyes where he was—though I can not say for sure. There are many who would risk to obtain something. And more if Raphael is in the equation.

At the mention of the vampire Magnus took a more serious position. Under the arms placing them on the sides and avoided twisting the mouth at the mere idea that the boy would be involved in the midst of the problems of fool shadowhunters; well, except Alec who was one of the best between the rows. He appreciated Jace, he was a fool for never paying attention who had given him the opportunity to be with Alec and Clarissa for being foolish who insisted on joining them, Isabelle who was the one who fell best, but he would never say.

—Why would Raphael have to be involved?—closes their fists trying not to use his magic.

—It is the leader of the clan, think about it for a moment—he approached the black-haired and took his hands with affection trying to calm him down—if any of his vampires touch to some a mundane. Especially after everything that has happened with Camille, they could ask for something even extort it.

—Oh no. Alexander will kill any of your friends who try it—threatened to let see his cat eyes, those beautiful eyes that Alec so loved.

He smiled fondly, deposited a kiss on her cheek while with his thumb caressed the torso of his hand.

—Okay, I know how much you really appreciate Raphael—I sighs, softened by his atittude of overprotective father of her boyfriend—I will not stop you if someone dares to hurt Raphael— ~~~~Although please, be as discreet as possible.

Magnus mantuvo la palabra en su boca cuando escuchó una voz extra que venía de su huésped.   
Sonaba aterrado, confundido y perdido en cuanto a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Nunca pudo negar que algo comenzaba a agitarse en su estómago, una sensación extraña y cercana a la protección.

**Bueno, recibí algunas ideas para corregir el capítulo. En cualquier caso, creo que fue muy bueno gracias a eso. Y realmente agradecer a esas dos personas por la ayuda. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, in fact I am Mexican and I am new in English. Please do not be so hard on me, tell me if you need any correction. Of course, this story will contain small phrases in Spanish, so those will go well hahaha.


End file.
